staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Lutego 2012
TVP 1 05:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5584 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5584); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; Pogodni: 7.35; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:09 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 08:45 Disney! Cudowny świat! (Wonderful World of Disney) kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO 08:45 Disney! Cudowny Świat - High School Musical 3 - Ostatnia klasa (High School Musical 3) 107'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Kenny Ortega, Artur Kaczmarski; wyk.:Ashley Tisdale, Corbin Bleu, Zac Efron, Lucas Grabeel, Vanessa Anne Hudgens, Alyson Reed, Leslie Wing, Bart Johnson, Monique Coleman; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Wojna domowa - odc. 9/15 - Dzień matki - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Bezgranicznie kulturalni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Inteligencja zwierząt - mądre z natury - . 1 (Animal Intelligence - Natural Clever) 24'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Natura w Jedynce - Inteligencja zwierząt - mądre z natury - . 2 (Animal Intelligence - Natural Clever) 28'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Galeria - odc. 10; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Klan - odc. 2227 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:35 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5585 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5585); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Galeria - odc. 11; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2228 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2358; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 13; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Zimowe zawody; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:30 Teatr Telewizji - Dobry adres - txt. str. 777 81'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Waldemar Krzystek; wyk.:Danuta Stenka, Agnieszka Krukówna, Paweł Burczyk, Mariusz Kiljan, Krzesisława Dubielówna, Edwin Petrykat, Jan Blecki, Sergiej Motenko, Ewelina Paszke-Lowitsch, Krzysztof Dracz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Czas na dokument - Mój tata jest w ciąży (My Dad is Pregnant) 46'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Anna Keel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:05 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 22 (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles II, Earthlings Welcome Here 13); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 23 (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles II, The Good Wound 14); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Kino nocnych marków - Nora Roberts - Zorza polarna (Nora Roberts Northern Lights) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2008); reż.:Mike Robe; wyk.:LeAnn Rimes, Eddie Cibrian, Rosanna Arquette, Greg Lawson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Notacje - Zbigniew Wolak. Być Polakiem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:40 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 56; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 363 Nieplanowana rola; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:07, 9:52, 10:38; Pogoda: 9:01, 10:31; Panorama: 9:45; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:20 Obok nas; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Familiada - odc. 1923; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Sąsiedzi - odc. 117 (343) Patrycja i Superman; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Lokatorzy - odc. 91 (90) Źródło wszelkiego zła; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Tak to leciało! - (108); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Tancerze odc.22 - Bezdomni; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Świat bez tajemnic - Siedem nowych twarzy. (Seven New Faces In Seven Days) 44'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:brak danych brak danych; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 4/68; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:55 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 33 - Pan kotek był chory; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Polska bez fikcji - Tylko tato - Zbigniew (4/13) 24'; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 703 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 890; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 629; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami - Do dwóch razy sztuka (Twice Upon a Time / Desaccord Parfait) 87'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2006); reż.:Antoine de Caunes; wyk.:Jean Rochefort, Charlotte Rampling, Ian Richardson, Isabelle Nanty; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Czy świat oszalał? - Ameryka Obamy - Koniec marzenia? - odc. 2 / 2 (Obama' s America - ep. 2 / 2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Do dwóch razy sztuka (Twice Upon a Time / Desaccord Parfait) 87'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2006); reż.:Antoine de Caunes; wyk.:Jean Rochefort, Charlotte Rampling, Ian Richardson, Isabelle Nanty; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Miś Yogi (7, 8) - serial animowany 08.00 Przygody Animków (76) - serial animowany 08.30 Pinky i Mózg (10) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza (153, 154) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (112) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (187) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (192) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy 3 (48) - serial komediowy 12.00 Doktor Oz radzi (46) - talk show 13.00 Dom nie do poznania (194) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1444) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (51) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (193) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (110) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1445) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (259) - serial komediowy 20.05 Megahit: Aniołki Charliego - film sensacyjny, USA/Niemcy 2000 22.20 W szponach korupcji - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1999 00.25 Bestia (7) - serial sensacyjny 01.30 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.25 Mango - telezakupy 07.30 Julia (30) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.05 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 11.40 39 i pół (28) - serial komediowy 12.40 Ostry dyżur (22) - serial obyczajowy 13.40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 14.40 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 16.55 Ukryta prawda (1) - serial paradokumentalny 17.55 Julia (31) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi (903) - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1556) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (885) - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Dowody zbrodni 6 (15) - serial kryminalny 22.25 Człowiek - cel (11) - serial sensacyjny 23.20 Fringe: Na granicy światów 3 (4) - serial SF 00.15 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 00.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.00 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 03.15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info Kraków 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17.00 Kronika - flesz, pogoda 17.05 Nowohucka Kronika Filmowa 17.15 Twój fundusz, twoja szansa 17.30 Klatka po klatce - magazyn filmu animowanego 17.40 Speed 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.50 Jedź bezpiecznie - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.00 Prosto z lasu 18.15 Kalejdoskop regionalny 18.30 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 18.50 Tematy dnia 19.00 Pogoda w regionie 19.05 Magazyn medyczny 19.25 Telezakupy 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:05 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21.45 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 22.00 Nowohucka Kronika Filmowa 22:16 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:16 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:31 Rozmowy przy stole; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:52 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:33 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:46 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Tradycja nie umiera - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:56 Rozmowy przy stole; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:52 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 5:00 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 5, serial animowany, Francja 1983 5:25 Mój grzech - odc. 94, Meksyk 2009 6:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:10 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 27, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:15 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 8:55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:15 Dzieci natury - serial przyrodniczy, Francja 1999 9:50 Dzieci natury - serial przyrodniczy, Francja 1999 10:25 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 128, Meksyk 2010 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 129, Meksyk 2010 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 6, serial animowany, Francja 1983 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Mój grzech - odc. 95, Meksyk 2009 16:00 Galileo 17:00 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 130, Meksyk 2010 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 131, Meksyk 2010 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 153, Meksyk 2010 20:00 Galileo 21:00 Spadkobiercy - odc. 26, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 22:00 Spadkobiercy - odc. 27, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 23:00 Śmiertelna decyzja - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 2006 1:15 mała Czarna - talk-show 2:15 Selekcja 2008 - survival show, Polska 2008 2:50 Selekcja 2008 - survival show, Polska 2008 3:20 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 3:30 To był dzień - program informacyjny 4:20 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 4:45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Makłowicz w podróży - (69) Słowacja "Kraina wina"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Szansa na sukces - Koncert Laureatów 2011 (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Badacze natury - odc. 6 Na plaży z foką; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Dziki (Dziki); serial TVP kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Kryjówka (Kryjówka); serial TVP kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:07, 9:52, 10:38; Pogoda: 9:01, 10:31; Panorama: 9:45; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:15 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Plebania - odc. 1828; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 523 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 62* - Przymus rekreacji - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Salon Polonii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 366* Aresztowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Nasi w Hollywood. Komputerowa Magia Ekranu 56'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wiesław Dąbrowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (18); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Plebania - odc. 1828; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Andrzej Cierniewski Symfonicznie; koncert; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 523 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona - odc. 7 - Łaciata gwiazda dżungli; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:55 Chichot losu - odc. 11/13* - Narodziny gwiazdy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Co nam w duszy gra - Duety miłosne cz.1; widowisko; wyk.:Edyta Jungowska, Joanna Zagdańska, Hanna Śleszyńska, Anna Godlewska, Krystyna Jamróz, Joanna Bartel, Michał Milowicz, Piotr Gąsowski, Robert Rozmus, Łukasz Żurek; STEREO 23:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1828; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Dziki (Dziki); serial TVP kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Kryjówka (Kryjówka); serial TVP kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona - odc. 7 - Łaciata gwiazda dżungli; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Chichot losu - odc. 11/13* - Narodziny gwiazdy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 523; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.40 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.05 Film fabularny 13.00 Telezakupy 14.50 Propozycje do VIPO 15.05 VIPO - magazyn disco 16.04 Popcorn TV 16.30 Flesz Silesia Informacje 16.35 Weekend z gwiazdą 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 19.30 Emil z Lonnebergi 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.30 Kuchenna metamorfoza - program rozr. 21.25 Na tropie zbrodni 21.55 Popcorn TV 22.25 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 23.05 Film erotyczny 00.50 Świat w pigułce Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Kraków z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2012 roku